


And Everything Else Goes Away

by seasons_of_supernatural



Category: Next to Normal - Kitt/Yorkey, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Next to Normal AU, basically sabriel but it's natalie and henry from n2n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasons_of_supernatural/pseuds/seasons_of_supernatural
Summary: Sam needs to practice. Gabriel keeps interrupting.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 21





	And Everything Else Goes Away

It was an old sonata, one he’d learned years ago, an old favorite of his. He liked to play when no one was watching. It felt good to have something that stayed the same. He’d played it at ten and thirteen and now sixteen, whenever he needed a break--which, it seemed, was becoming more and more often.

But he’d be gone by May, so there was that.

He just needed to practice.

“You sound good.”

Sam’s hands froze as his head snapped up towards the door, where Gabriel, a boy he’d seen wandering the halls but had never really talked to, stood. “Creep,” he muttered, blushing furiously.

“You left the door open,” Gabriel replied, as if that were an explanation. “I’m Gabriel.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I figured a formal introduction would be best.” Gabriel stuck out his hand, and, seeing no better option, Sam shook it, attributing the slight electric shock the contact gave him to the dry winter air.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,” Gabriel said and lingered slightly before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Sam started the sonata again, messing up a few times until, a few measures in, he paused.  _ Gabriel. _ He rolled the name over in his mind. Admittedly, he was cute, and, if Sam wasn’t mistaken, flirting. Which could mean something, or nothing. It depended.

_ On what?  _ Sam asked himself.

But the clock on the wall of the now-empty practice room told him that he had two minutes to get to fifth period, and he didn’t want to be late again. As it was, his grades had been slipping--only slightly, but slipping nonetheless, and if he was going to get out of here, he needed to get into a decent school.

***

“Same piece?”

Sam didn’t respond.

“You didn’t shut the door,” Gabriel continued. “So I’m guessing you’re not all that bothered by me being here.”

Sam bit back a snarky reply and tried to keep playing, but something about Gabriel’s presence made him miss several notes. He slammed down the lid in frustration, which made Gabriel smirk. “Making you nervous?” he asked.

“Making me fucking pissed,” Sam muttered, cringing inwardly. He didn't curse much--it always sounded unnatural to his ears. Sam was the good one, after all. Always the good one.

“Damn. Really?” Gabriel pouted, feigning hurt. “I thought we had something here.”

“Unless you count you watching me play piano, I don’t think we do. I gotta get to class.” Sam pushed past Gabriel, realizing that he had, in fact, played right into his stalker’s hands.

And, if he was being honest with himself, it was kind of fun.

***

The next day, he decided to change it up, see if Gabriel noticed, and, sure enough, he did.

“Hey, I know this one!” Gabriel declared as he walked in. “That’s, uh, that’s Beethoven, right?”

“Fifth,” Sam replied without looking up from the keys. Another old one. This one he liked because everyone always knew it. He’d played it once, in the mall.

“Fifth, yeah, aren’t you impressed?”

“Not really.”

Gabriel crossed his arms. “Well, I am.”

“Good for you.” Sam paused and took his fingers off the keys, noticing something about Gabriel’s voice. “Oh, my god, are you stoned?”

Gabriel laughed. “Have been since Tuesday, but thanks for noticing. You want some?”

“Uh, no. No, I’m good.” He did, actually, but his drug of choice was piano, and piano, not weed, got you into Yale. Besides, his parents. But, then again, who was he kidding--like they’d notice. He could come home drunk or high or bleeding, but--

_ That’s not fair. _ Sam’s parents had more shit to deal with than he did.

“Your loss," Gabriel was saying, and Sam snapped back to reality. "You know, I sit behind you in English.”

“Good to know.”

“I’m just saying, you can’t get rid of me.”

“I can try.”

Gabriel pouted again. “Aw, come on!”

“Well, I’m supposed to be practicing right now.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed. You practice for a minute, I walk in, you leave and get to class twenty minutes early.”

_ Well, he wasn’t wrong. _

“And besides,” Gabriel added, sliding next to Sam on the bench, “I think you like it.”

“Dude, I’ve known you for three days. Slow down.”

“Fine.” Gabriel stood up. “I’ll leave you to practice you Beethoven.”

“Fine.”

So then they were definitely flirting, Sam decided.

Well. If that was where this was going, then fine.

***

Thus was Sam’s daily routine--try to practice something during lunch, and ultimately talk/argue/flirt/whatever with Gabriel.

“You know,” Gabriel began one day, “it’s been a couple weeks.”

“Your point?”

“I’m just saying, you said take it slow, we’re obviously into each other...” Gabriel sat down next to Sam, just like he had the last time.

“And?” Sam’s voice caught, and he felt a slight chill.

“Don’t  _ and _ me, Sam Winchester, you’re shit at playing cool.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means the look on your face right now. I’m making you nervous.”

Nervous wasn’t quite the right word for it, but Sam didn’t have time to think of a better one before Gabriel leaned over and kissed him.

Sam almost gave into it before he caught himself, drawing back, just enough that they weren't quite touching. When he spoke, his voice was a low whisper: “You’re high."

“I’m always high. It’s part of my personality.”

“You’re gonna die before you graduate.”

“Then kiss me back before I do.”

“Fine.”

So he did.


End file.
